1. Field
The following description relates to a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device having a display unit that allows a user to determine the contents stored in the storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of memory-related technologies, the cost of owning memory devices has significantly dropped. As a result, users now own and carry multiple storage devices to store various types of data. Generally the most commonly used portable storage devices include universal serial bus (USB) memories and memory cards.
As mentioned, with the affordability of these devices, users often use multiple storage devices each storing different types of data. For example, one storage device may be used to store pictures taken with a digital camera, while another storage device stores documents related to a work project, and yet another storage device stores music or video files related to personal interest of the user. As such, different storage devices are used for various purposes and types of data.
When data is stored in different storage devices, the user must connect the storage devices to a computer and search the directories or files of the storage device to determine contents of each storage device. However, requiring a user to connect the memory device to a computer to identify files stored therein may be inconvenient for the user (especially if a computer is not available).